


'cause I love to lay here lazy

by verucaa



Series: Mondo, Kiyotaka & Byakuya [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: alternative title: three bros, chilling in a bedroom, 0 feet apart because they are all gay.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya, Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Series: Mondo, Kiyotaka & Byakuya [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	'cause I love to lay here lazy

**Author's Note:**

> don't doxx me danganronpa fandom ♡

The library was like a second home for him, with it's towering bookcases and dust-covered shelves that didn't make him sneeze anymore because he'd gotten used to it after a couple of months. Byakuya had spent nearly every day hidden within the libraries walls, ignoring everyone who'd entered and worked his way slowly through the catalogues of novels, from mystery to romance. Though, Byakuya's determination to read the entire library had dwindled in the introduction of two people who'd had gone from bothers to boyfriends. 

Kiyotaka wasn't so bad. The heir and the hall monitor had similar work ethics, keep going and going until they had finished everything, and then work some more for good measure. Both boys could work quietly together in their rooms or the library and be able to call it a date. Though, occasionally, Kiyotaka would employ some version of self-care or exercise and force Byakuya from his favourite chair (the one with the golden beads embedded into both sides and the burgundy plush cushion on the seat). 

Mondo was even worse than that. His version of relaxation and self-care lasted hours - days, even - making Byakuya have to work later and harder to make sure it was done at the right time, to the right quality. 

"C'mon Kuya, you can't sit there for fuckin' forever," Mondo moaned, laying back on the bed, fiddling with his phone clasped in his hands. The three had wedged themselves into Byakuya's room - it had the most furniture - to supposedly have a "study date," which roughly translated to Mondo and Kiyotaka making out on Byakuya's bed while the blonde attempted to get some work done. Not to the fault of Kiyotaka, who did try to study with him, but Mondo (or, more accurately, his muscles) weren't easy to say no to. 

Byakuya's head turned sharply, bangs falling into his eyes, "Absolutely not, Mondo, we decided on a _study_ date and I'm going to take a good chance of it." 

Kiyotaka shifted. He'd sat on the bed next to Mondo instead of the desk like usual, but at least the hall monitor was trying to work. The book from the class was still clad in his hands as Kiyotaka shifted through the pages quietly, "Maybe... he is right, Kuya, you have been working extremely hard over the past couple days," Kiyotaka hesitated, careful of what words to use because of Byakuya's increasing temper, "Maybe you should have a break!" 

If Byakuya hadn't exercised self-control over his anger, the pencil in his hand would've snapped into pieces. His boyfriends were so incredibly _annoying,_ with their obsessions with making sure Byakuya was healthy. The blonde relaxed his hand from around his pencil, fingers curling against his thigh as it rested softly against his leg.

"I need to finish this, you utter imbeciles, I've told you and you will be quiet until I tell you to not be," Byakuya hissed at them. Kiyotaka tilted his head at Byakuya but stayed silent, whereas Mondo chuckled to himself and stood up, t-shirt showing his stomach as his arms reached upwards in a stretch.

In one swooping motion, Mondo crouched down next to the desk and tucked his left hand behind the flush of Byakuya's back, his right hand under the crook of his knee and lifted him upwards in a cradle. Byakuya yelped as he was pulled so suddenly from his chair and found himself pressed against Mondo's chest, legs bent in an awkward position over the other boy's arm and shoulders. Mondo's hand pressed between Byakuya's bicep and torso as the heir squirmed in his arms.

"Mondo Owada, if you do not put me down-!" Byakuya scrambled and fidgeted against Mondo, who laughed heartily and bounced Byakuya in his arm slightly. Mondo turned and dropped Byakuya onto his bed, rolling over to Kiyotaka's feet and glaring up at him.

"Kiyotaka, I expected better from you," Byakuya huffed, without any venom in his words. Kiyotaka's piercing scarlet eyes glanced over the rim of his book, dancing over Byakuya's pinched expression. 

"I'm still working, I would never let myself relax without finishing my reading!" Kiyotaka shook the book in his hands lightly, the pages making soft noises as they pushed against one another. The other end of the bed slumped down into a dip as Mondo fell back onto it, tugging at Byakuya's shoes. The pointed toes of his shoes hit the ground, against the soft carpet, and Byakuya cracked his ankles in a twist.

Byakuya grumbled as the two shuffled around. Mondo tucked Byakuya into his chest, leaning on one side with his nose tucking into the blonde hair of the man in front of him. One strong, calloused hand curled around Byakuya's chest and the other stretched over him, sliding over Kiyotaka's thigh and pressing it between his legs.

Byakuya let out a breath, rolling himself backwards onto Mondo so he was the so-called 'little spoon' of the couple. Kiyotaka still sat upwards - now with Mondo's hands inserted between his two thighs - and held the book in his two hands, head lolling backwards onto Byakuya's bedframe. The three lay curled, breathing slowly for a while, almost drifting to sleep but fighting it through sheer will of this moment continuing forever.

"...Fuck, let's have sex already," Mondo said, folding his legs upwards to touch Byakuya's own.

A shouted mix of stuttered protests and insults filled the air as Byakuya squirmed out of Mondo's grasp, leaning over Kiyotaka, who'd slammed his book into the bed covers in a rage and choosing to shout something about school rules.

"What?!" Mondo shouted, taken aback by the sudden anger, "Am I not allowed to make a fuckin' joke?"

"Joke?" Kiyotaka repeated back to him.

They stared for a second before Mondo opened his mouth, "I mean... that was a fuckin' joke... but like... I do wanna.. you know... at some point," his cheeks flushed, a deep red melting over his face as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Kiyotaka was still stammering, bringing up something about intercourse not being welcome in a school environment. 

Byakuya tutted, "You two are idiots," he sat beside Kiyotaka now, instead of Mondo, "Truly... stupid, the both of you."

"At least I can fuckin' talk to people without insulting 'em," Mondo snapped.

"You can talk to people? Are we forgetting your conversations with women, Owada?"

"Don't pull that Owada bullshit on me, Togami!" 

Kiyotaka sat up, "Stop shouting!"

Both fell silent, Byakuya fidgeting with the gold cufflinks on his sleeves and Mondo's mouth twitching at the corner as he nibbled the inside of his cheek, a nervous, awkward tick for the both of them when getting told off by their rule-abiding boyfriend. Kiyotaka was one of the only people that could make the two stop their petty arguments over one another.

Byakuya huffed, "Hypocrite. You just shouted."

Kiyotaka squeaked, covering his mouth with his hand, "Oh no! I did, didn't I? I'm so sorry," he bowed his head a little downwards towards the Heir and the blonde rolled his eyes in response, pressing his hand into Kiyotaka's shoulder to force him to sit up. 

"Idiot," The tips of Byakuya's ears flushed red, "Don't bow, don't be so submissive."

"I thought you'd be into that submission shit."

A pillow flew over Kiyotaka and hit the biker in the arm, who pulled a face at Byakuya. Kiyotaka giggled lightly and pulled them both down next to him, letting Byakuya's face nuzzle into his chest and Mondo's chin to lean lightly on his shoulder, eyes following the lines of the book in Kiyotaka's hand.

"I love you both," Kiyotaka murmured, letting Mondo press his lips into his hair.

"Love you too, Kyoudai," Mondo chuckled, "And I guess Kuya is okay."

Byakuya grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'I know,' though Kiyotaka was never fully sure what Byakuya would snap into a conversation at any moment. 

Eyelids flutter shut over red, soft breathing filling his ears. Sometimes it was nicer to just relax.

**Author's Note:**

> ishimondo: *exists as an almost canon ship, very popular in the fandom, typically idolised, friends to lovers*  
> me: BUT WHAT IF I THREW THAT ONE DICKHEAD INTO THE MIX (⊙_⊙)？


End file.
